


Miscommunication issue.

by skyblue993



Series: Sterek oneshots collection. [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, blowjob, humor-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: There's not such a big of a turn off as when someone spells Stiles' name wrong.





	Miscommunication issue.

Every single time Stiles' eyelids get impossibly heavy and urge to flutter close, he's being forced to keep them open by a forceful tug of fingers pulling at his hair.  
  
“D-Don't.” The voice, rough and broken instructs him so Stiles' can't help but comply, keeping them open and staring into the depth of those dark, commanding eyes looking back at him from beneath those dark eyelashes, fanning heavily against his cheeks with every swipe of his tongue around the head of the boy's cock. Stiles was a bit wary when he first put a foot into this club, definitely not his typical kind of place to hang out on a Friday night, but after one in-depth evaluation of events Stiles has to say,  _The jungle_ is somewhere he could definitely consider as a place where he could entertain himself, like on regular basis from now on, especially if Derek's going to be there, in the same place and on the same time and this might ensue.

 

Stiles isn't an easy one, well, he isn't  _most of the time_. He was with Derek though, very open and eager at the idea to entertain themselves in a more intimate, quiet place.

Derek exhales a mewling noise of pleasure, thrusting his hips against the pressure of Stiles' mouth closing over his girth. So far, everything is okay, then Derek misspells his name the _first time._

Stiles' honestly too caught up in the sensation of a nice, long cock filling his mouth to care enough to actually pull off and remind him that his name is Stiles, not  _Steve_. It's close enough but still. Stiles keeps staring at Derek's blissed out face when forces Stiles all the way down, gagging over his length. The pleasure so intense that his hand slowly roaming down to where his throbbing bulge is swelling beneath the rough fabric of his jeans short.

  
“Yeah, holy J--  _Style_.”

Stiles almost chokes himself to death as soon as the name slips out of Derek's mouth, whose face is still wrinkled in complete rapture. Style? Style? What the? A loud whine escapes Derek's lips as soon as suddenly deprived of Stiles' wet mouth sucking on his cock. His eyes shooting open almost immediately, glaring down with pissed off frown written all his face and clear in his voice when he growls, “Why the hell did you stop?”

Stiles' is still kneeled down in front of him, his eyes constantly flickering from Derek's confused face to his leaking cock two inches apart from his mouth. For a moment he's quite tempted to let this all name thing go and surrender to his dick's desire but then a voice screams from the back of his mind.“He probably won't even remember you tomorrow morning. You're just one of his whores.”

Stiles needs to shut that down at this very moment.

“It's _Stiles_.”

“What?”

“My name, _you dumbass_.” Stiles groans at the look of genuine arrogance spreading across Derek's face. “My name is Stiles.”

Derek looks thoroughly taken aback, then, after a brief moment of silence thick with heavy tension, he asks, "W-what did I say?"

Stiles lets out a noise between a snort and a strangled laugh, facepalming himself with one hand while the other one keeps stroking Derek's cock, slowly at first, then picking up speed. "Never mind."

Derek's eyes flutter shut once again, his cheeks flushed with heat as he guides Stiles's head to his throbbing cock, craving Stiles' wet mouth once again to wrap around his cock.

"Mmh.. yeah.. yeah, keep sucking like that, _baby_. Your mouth is so good."

Stiles rolls his eyes to the back of his head at the pet name sweetly dripping from Derek's mouth in the throes of blazing pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Stiles asks him once he's pulled off his cock with a wet pop of his mouth to catch his breath. He swipes his tongue over the underside of Derek's length, never breaking eye contact with Derek, exactly how Derek instructed him to, earlier.

"Yeah. St-- _baby."_

Stiles actually lets himself to give a humorless laugh that vibrates against the warm skin of Derek's erection as he rolls his eyes, "Seriously, man? It's Stiles. S-T-I-L-E-S. It can't seriously be that hard to pronounce."

Derek lets out a whining noise at the umpteenth interruption, sending an annoyed glare in his way. "Not as hard as the cock you should be sucking, right now."

Derek's horny and drunk. Stiles shares that sentiment since he's leaking hard in the restraining fabric of his boxer brief, but it doesn't give Derek permission to be rude about _whatever_ this is. Stiles' horny and in need of a cock to fill him up more than oxygen, but if there's one thing he needs to be clear on is that Stiles Stilinski is not a slut and okay, maybe this will be just another one night thing to add to the pile and they'll end up not seeing each other ever again, but he refuses to give a blowjob to someone that's so wasted he can't even pronounce his name right.

What the hell? He's got some moral standards, Jesus.

"Say my name."

Derek glares at him with glazed over eyes, his hand still tugging at Stiles' hair slowly guiding him towards his cock but this time, Stiles' self-control is a bit stronger than his libido.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Say my name and I'll go back at sucking you off."

"St--" Derek trails off on a small noise of frustration, throwing his head against the wall of the small stall they're currently locked into.

"Come on, buddy. You can do it." Stiles coos at him, gently massaging his balls as he speaks, eliciting a wave of goosebumps to spread across Derek's skin, "It's Stiles, come on _Der_."

Derek inhales sharply through his nose, staring down at him with hopeful eyes before stuttering out, "S-Stall?"

Stiles promises himself it's the last chance for Derek to spell his name right and go on sucking his cock, still stiff and leaking and so much tempting, just _inches_ away from his mouth.

"Repeat after me."

Derek nods, his fingers gently petting Stiles' hair with slow motion.

"S-T-I-L-E-S."  
He can't help but smile at the determined look flashing across Derek's features, mouthing to himself. "I can do it."

_"S-T-I-L-E-S."_

Stiles grins with pride at the way Derek's face breaks in a satisfied smirk. "I did it!"

"Great job!" Stiles coos at him, his chest getting lighter at the thought of not having to leave Derek high and dry. "Now, let me take care of you."

Derek closes his eyes as he nods, tangling his fingers in Stiles' hair and pulling as to drawn his mouth to his aching cock, _poor thing_ , neglected for a miscommunication issue, but the moment of glory doesn't last long cause, as Stiles' starts combining the stroke of his tongue over his cock head and the long, slow stripes over the underside of his length and his hand massaging his balls, Derek starts sobbing incoherent, unintelligible sounds and among the vomit words there's, " _Steve_. Yes, Steve. So good, oh my God. I'm about to come."

Stiles suddenly sees red, his breath catching in his throat as he thinks, "No, you don't." before pulling off with smugness oozing from every pore beneath Derek's half-lidded eyes, fluttering open in confusion at the sudden interruption.

Stiles slowly stands up beneath the confused and pleading look in Derek's eyes. Jesus, his knees _hurt._

"Are you seriously going to leave me here?" Derek growls, his eyes wide with shock.

Stiles shrugs, a mischievous look in his eyes as he leans in and purrs sultry in his ear, "You won't remember my name but at least you will remember that   _Steve_ that left you high and dry in a bathroom stall." 

He opens the door and throws one last look from over his shoulder at the man still plastered against the wall, his eyes wide and glossed over by lust as he breathes heavily through his nose.

"Bye Derek."

Only when the door is being slammed shut that Derek snaps back from the daze of the moment, a loud growl escaping his throat as he runs his fingers through his hair in utter and self-destructive frustration.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Fuck you, _Stiles_!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a follow-up to this :)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skyblue993)


End file.
